


Snake Tiddies

by saraquinismydaddy



Category: Tegan and Sara - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Apocalypse, Candles, Crack, Emy storey - Freeform, F/F, Sex, Snakes, boobs, flip flops, heavenly juices, tegan and sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraquinismydaddy/pseuds/saraquinismydaddy
Summary: Tegan and Sara have some sexy time with a twist ;)Best quincest out there I promise





	

TIDDIES GONE WILD

Tegan and Sara just finished reading every single quincest fic they could find. They sat in their bed together and got very frisky. "Sara you are just so daddy in mazes hot damn!" Tegan said giggling while feeling Sara's tiddies. They wiggled like snakes. "Umm you are so sexy in Blindsided my dick tingled." Sara murmured, flashing her eyelashes at Tegan like how zebra vulvas wink to attract mates. She wiggled her tiddies extra for Tegan (and Shannon). Clothes went flying and the cats traumatized. Emy accidently walked in on them doing the doo doo. "Ugh again?! In my bed!" She left to go replace the hole in her heart with another Sara. Tegan and Sara fucked using the cat toys. And flip flops cause Sara has a secret fetish for flip flops. Then the author of this story joined them but came so fast she left soon after. 

Tegan and Sara made the sweetest love every made and flooded the earth with their heavenly juices. The only person that survived was ihateteganandsara. She didn't even notice the flood, she was already so wet watching white knuckles and trying to deny her closeted quincest feelings. Tegan and Sara tried seducing her with cherry pie flavoured lube. That didn't work but once Sara got another bowlcut Shannon was so on board. Actually NEVERMIND Shannon is a meanie and doesn't get to participate. Instead she waited on TnS like a faithful butler and helped them with whatever they needed. Not enough lube? Not enough candles? (Where's lexa where you need her?). Even when the strap on got stuck she was ready and patient helping. When they finished 5 weeks later they started watching season 3 of Carmilla. That got them going again and they kept fucking deliciously till Shannon died. 

"Tegan.... what will we go without her?" Sara whimpered, she started to sob and Tegan encircled her with her colourful arms. "We can run her tumblr account for her and reblog every single wonderful quincest Art piece there is especially those recent ones with Emy?" Tegan said trying to cheer sasa up. "Can we reblog that daddy fic where you rode Lindsey's teddy bear and sent the video online for me?" Sara cried. "Yes my love, I miss that story very much." Tegan then presented her pale ass globes to Sara for a good spanking and they would've invited Emy but Emy was happily ly doodling some quincest art for the tour. Anyway where the fuck is this story going. Oh yeah Tegan's boons fell off cause Sara has some goddam anger issues and slapped her butt too hard. It's okay though they sold those boobs to a museum for two million dollars (each) and lived happily every after getting bitches licking pussy smoking weed.

 

A/N notes 

Sorry for this fic Shannon made me do it. Also math class. Thank you for reading.


End file.
